


Simply Crerror

by Golden_Au, TKWolf45



Series: Simple series [3]
Category: UTAU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon to Simple, Fluff, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45
Summary: In which we get a single, cute glimpse at a small event between Cross and Error!This is betweenbook 2andbook 3. A.... part 2.5, if you will XD
Relationships: Crerror, Cross/Error
Series: Simple series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532417
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	Simply Crerror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_duskenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_duskenne/gifts).



There was something nice about just... sitting around and drawing. It took his mind off of his situation. Of potential missions and worries and what not. 

_KSHHH!!_ "ROOKIE!!" 

_Of course.... right when he got to the good part..._ Cross glanced over to the- "Error...?!" 

The Second glared at him. "You. Me. Mission. NOW. Wear your nicer stuff." 

It took a few moments for that to sink in before Cross sat up more. "A.... mission...? My nicer stuff?" 

"Yeah. Hurry up." With that, the door slammed shut again. 

_Nicer...?_ Cross smiled nervously. _Is this a date...?_

Color warmed his cheeks, the lighter hues of his magic coloring his face a soft, gentle lavender. _A date with Error...? That sounded..._

Bold in the privacy of his room, the rookie giggled to himself; embarrassingly pleased. Happy. 

A date with Error sounded _amazing._

Trying to shoo away his obvious giddiness, the white and black clad skeleton shrugged his usual apparel off. His nicer clothing, huh? His first instinct was to reach for the formal clothing only ever worn whenever Nightmare commanded, but he hesitated. The suit was... nice. There was really no denying that, what with the fine material used to construct the deep violet suit that complimented him so well. And yet, the suit wasn't his style, or Error's.

_Nice clothing... nice clothing..._

Hesitating, he pushed the clothing in his closet aside. _There._ A sweater, but not in his usual black and white. Instead, it began as a soft pastel; a purple so light you could barely tell it was tinted at all. Slowly, it transitioned however, forming a gradient of lovely hues that ended in a deep, dark violet. Without reaching for it, he knew that the sweater would be soft to the touch. Plush, almost....

Knit from threads that were surprisingly soft for something so often used to kill.

The rest was, unfortunately, the things he usually wore. Dark pants, white shoes. Not much special aside from the sweater, but it ought to count for something 'nicer', right? 

He opened up the door and peered out. "R-ready...!" 

"About time," Error grumbled, snatching him by the arm and dragging the both of them through a portal into- 

Immediately, a laugh bubbled up in Cross' chest. "Underfell?" 

"Gotta get the essentials." 

"Essentials? Teach, what are we-?" 

Error faced him more fully, sockets narrowed and voice blunt, "Are you prepared for your task? Find and snatch no less than four chocolates from the resident Sans." 

".....are you just craving Red's-" 

"Are you ignoring a direct order, Rookie?!" 

Lightning shot up Cross' spine, but... was that a hint of a genuine smile in Error's grin...? "Heh... not at all."

"It certainly seems like it. Get your ass moving, why don't ya?" He glanced down to the sweater Cross wore and grumbled. "Looks fine enough." 

_But that soft yellow on his cheekbones..._ Giddy, Cross grinned at him and snuck his way into Red's house. 

Error's hint of a smile fell slightly as he watched Cross sneak through one of the windows. _He's fine, he won't get caught. Heh, I trained him better than to be caught._

But still- 

"YOU GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT- *GET BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE, ASSHOLE!!!" 

Several broken bone attacks shattered the windows and Cross leapt from them, laughing. "Go go go go!" He yelled out to Error. 

The destroyer, in the meantime, dodged several broken bone attacks to meat Cross and the- he started to laugh. "A whole bag? Cross!! I said four!" 

"No, you said _at least_ four!" 

Error snatched Cross' hand, tugging him away from the raging resident behind him. "Let's get outta here then!" 

Sweet lavender darkened into notable violet, but Cross didn't allow himself to feel flustered as he gripped Error's hand back, the other wrapped tightly around the bag of chocolates. 

A jagged attack flew passed his head, but he merely laughed, "Run faster, teach! Better get us out of here before-" 

"Yeah, yeah, before this asshole gets lucky and lands a-"

Cross yelped, stumbling.

And instantly, Error spun around with a _snarl._ "There's a special place in hell for a fucking **aBomInAtIOn** like **_yOu!"_** he growled, meeting another series of attacks head on with his own and grinning viciously when his own glitching bullet-like bones shattered all of Red's. Stepping forward, the destroyer chuckled deeply and sneered, "Hey _**pAL**_ , do you-"

Shaking out the slight sting in his leg, Cross fluidly pressed the bag of chocolates into Error's arms, swept him up, and bolted away. "Just a flesh wound, teach," he reassured, grinning.

Error glared up at him, that light blush more noticeable now. "Flesh wound my ass." 

Chuckling more, Cross leapt through a portal ripped open by Error's strings. They landed in a new AU, surprisingly something that was... absent of things. It actually looked to be abandoned, though the structures told of the surface and of people. "What-?" 

"Let's not think about where everyone went," Error muttered tensely, glancing around with a frown. 

_Ah.... Boss' mission probably._ Cross set Error down, startling when the destroyer dropped down to his leg to check on the injury there. 

"Hmph... just a scrape...." he muttered. 

"I _told_ you." 

"Shut up, Rookie."

The retort Cross had withered on his tongue as the magic dried out, the rookie in question swallowing dryly as he realized the position they were in. The position Error was in: On his knees, before Cross, with one hand on his femur and the other on his knee... 

_Oh... oh Stars..._ His thoughts were panicked, the inner voice speaking them high-pitched with flustered panic. If Error's hand crept up just a little higher... if he leaned in just a little more... 

A dying noise left him, and it wasn't because Error was poking at his scrape. 

"Fuck," the destroyer murmured, "did that hurt?"

"N-no!" he was quick to reassure, clearing his throat in an attempt to form his words normally. At the moment, he sounded more like a teenager in the midst of puberty more than he did an adult male. "I was just... surprised."

Error stared back at him, lights darting over their situation before realizing for himself just what had Cross all flustered. He stood abruptly, and turned away. "You're fine," he scowled, digging a hand into the chocolate bag. The first bar he pulled out seemed to ease the destroyer. "You grabbed my favorites." 

"And risk my head being ripped off? Yeah right." A pleased noise escaped from the destroyer, and the wad of wrapper he spat out went straight throw a mini portal right onto Red's furious head. 

"So..." Cross grinned at him, unsure. "What's the plan? Or mission...?" 

Error shrugged. "This." He tossed a bar of chocolate to Cross and started walking into the abandoned town.

Fumbling with the bar, the younger of the two managed to get it unwrapped before following after Error, a small burst of speed leaving them walking side by side. "...Creepy," Cross mumbled, eyeing a nearby empty stall. A... vendor? Or a sentry post? Maybe a registration point for hopefuls of this worlds Royal Guard-

Unbidden, his SOUL gave a sympathetic twinge. 

Quickly, Cross averted his gaze. "A-anyways..." he began, trailing off when he realized he wasn't quite sure what to say. "...Why did I have to dress up just to steal chocolate?"

"You're usual color-blind clothes are too recognizable, idiot."

"...Teach?"

Error glanced his way, brow raised. "What?"

"...If you think _my_ clothes are too recognizable, then you're going to flip your shit when I tell you that your _face_ is kinda... y'know, _infamous?"_

"Huh, is it? Never knew." 

_He sounded like he didn't care either..._

"....admit it," Cross nudged Error with a shit eating grin on his face. "You just wanted to see some colors on me." 

"Tch, you dumbass." 

"Heh, that wasn't a _denial."_

Error shrugged, the hint of a smile on his face as he chowed down on his chocolate. 

"But maybe you wanted those colors to be a little.... bluer-? Teach? ...OH GODS ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Thumping his chest, Error wheezed as he finally managed to dislodge the bit of chocolate stuck in his throat. As relief filled his non-existent lungs in the form of oxygen, he glared at Cross, blushing. "Fuck off."

Cross grinned innocently. "Sorry, I'm here on a mission, and I don't think it'll conclude until this entire bag of chocolate is gone."

"I'll finish it on my own."

"Nah, that's fine. I'll be a good soldier and help out."

Error narrowed his sockets at him, scowling. "...Moo."

Cross paused, frowning. "Teach-"

The destroyer took a step forward, now grinning. It was an expression of pure evil. "Moo."

"Don't..." Cross stepped back. "Don't you dare, teach. Teach? _Error-"_

"Moo, bitch! Moo!"

And with that, the destroyer gave chase.

Cross bolted away quickly. "NO! NO NO _NO STOP IT!!"_

Laughing manically, Error followed after him. "Stop what?" He cackled, shooting strings halfheartedly after him. They continued like that, throughout the town. Strings were drooped throughout and little bits of Cross' glitching red Xs were there too. It was only when the sun began to set that the two stopped on the roof of one of the taller buildings to watch it fall. Breathing long since settled and chocolate stash nearly depleted… well, it was a nice moment. 

"....I have something for you." 

Cross glanced over in surprise. "For me?"

"No, I was talking to the other idiot."

"Talking to yourself is a little strange, Teach."

"Oh fuck off," Error grumbled, rolling his eyes before glancing away from the other skeleton with a huff. After a few moments of silence however, he glanced back. "...Close your eyes, okay? And... don't freak out."

 _If he puts a spider on me I'll-_ Grumbling, the younger skeleton obeyed and let his eyes drift shut, listening to the sound of shuffling as Error... rifled through his pockets? His inventory? _I can't tell what he's doing..._

He really, _really_ hoped he wasn't about to get a face full of spi-

Something soft was pressed into his hands.

"Here," Error whispered.

 _Oh gods it's one of those bigger, hairy spiders-_ Terrified of what he'll find, Cross cracked an eye open and dropped his gaze hesitantly to the- 

...... 

_Is this a fucking cow....?_

Cross blinked down at the innocent looking thing and squinted slightly. _...what's the trick...? Does it moo? Does it-_

"If you don't want it then I'll just destro-" 

"NO." Cross held it close to his chest and glared at Error, startling slightly to see Error jumping. 

The destroyer stared back at him before falling back into a smirk. "So... you like this stupid thing?" 

"....yeah. Maybe a little." Suspicion. "Why...?" 

"Heh... I figured you can't be scared of cows for the rest of your life. This silly thing should help." He looked away and, after a pause, grumbled, "Don't think too deeply on it. It's just a tool for you to use before our enemies learn about your fear." 

_A plushie.... as a tool, huh...?_ Smile softening a little, Cross whispered, "Thank you Error." 

Error liked to think that the blush on his face was from the heat of running around all day. Nothing more, nothing less. And Cross would come to agree.

———

Cross had seen Error at many different levels of emotion, but the raw stew that brewed upon his face upon seeing his children was.... Well, the guard didn't entirely know how to feel about it. Everything good and bad settled within himself until all that was left was a vague sense of.... being out of place. _I don't belong here..._

_Error kept his eyes on Cross. "All of us.”_

_Home…_

Shifting his hold on the small child in his arms, Cross thought of the worn, plush toy carefully stashed away in his inventory: An old gift. Perhaps, a promise he never understood?

His gaze flickered up, landing on Error as the destroyer made a noise and stepped forward.

 _...Yeah..._ he thought, cracking a small, uncertain smile. _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to just be me writing a flashfic, but I had an idea that I wanted to be canon so after talking with Gold, the both of us decided to write it together!


End file.
